<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Give You A Hint by Sol_Morales707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365322">Let Me Give You A Hint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707'>Sol_Morales707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Groping, Hand Jobs, Jealous Sakamoto Ryuji, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Sakamoto Ryuji, Sloppy Makeouts, Surprise Kissing, bathroom make out, distancing, wall make out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji Sakamoto has a lot (too) many problems and Akira is probably (undoubtedly) all of them.</p>
<p>And, let’s be honest, Ryuji isn’t smart enough to figure it out so Akira decides to give him a little hint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Give You A Hint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, fellow Persona fans 💜</p>
<p>So I'm currently obsessing over the Persona series and I've been HOOKED on P5R for a while now so I decided to write this short thing about two boys that I love TOO much 🥰 <strike>after a looooooong time in a slump</strike></p>
<p>Also, I'm a HUGE Goro Akechi fan so expect a protag/Goro fic sometime 😉</p>
<p>I also wrote a Yu Narukami/Yosuke Hanamura oneshot a while ago so check my page if you're interested ✌</p>
<p>ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><span>Ryuji Sakamoto has been avoiding his best friend for weeks now and for all the stupid reasons—he’s not the smartest tool in the shed, but he knows</span> <span>that whatever’s his issue is was probably as dumb as he is. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked it off with the infamous transfer kid pretty smoothly after his awakening and it was going </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine until Ann joined their team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because, for some reason, he can’t stand the sight of them being even two feet in each other’s spaces. They hang out and talk about school shenanigans while enjoying lunch together—a normal thing friends do, right? And Akira was just trying to get along with the new Phantom Thief, to show her the ropes and teach her the cool tricks. He’s the head of their little group so </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d want to keep her in the loop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>bothers </span>
  </em>
  <span>the blonde; a prickling in his chest, a churning in his stomach, a heat crawling up to his head, a voice that tells him </span>
  <em>
    <span>things—</span>
  </em>
  <span>his own voice—and he can’t get rid of any of it, even after turning the other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s pretty chummy with one of those, at least. He feels it at least once everyday. The rest is still a puzzle and it frustrates him, which in turn pisses him off further. No matter how much hair he pulls from his head, he can’t figure anything out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>figure out it was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira messes with his head in ways Ryuji doesn’t understand. It’s different from how Kamoshida did it, obviously, and how the girls do it whenever he tries to land a date. It’s not too difficult to figure out why, even for someone like him; they did it deliberately. Akira? Well…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been together long enough for the blonde to know that Akira is too nice to intentionally mess with his head like that, jokes aside. In fact, he knew from the start that the transfer kid wasn’t like everyone in school pegged him out to be. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Yet, Akira still</span> <span>does things to him</span><em><span> without trying, </span></em><span>which is both incredible and infuriating; in effect, everything the phantom thief does makes his heart beat a little faster. He gets goosebumps watching him summon Arsene to kick some Shadow butts and he can’t stop his legs from rushing in to be by his side before Morgana or Ann could steal the spot. Everytime he gives an order, his smooth voice triggers uninvited shivers to rush across his body and his silver eyes draw him in worse than Morgana and his obsession with treasure. He often finds himself staring at his friend for too long, even in the middle of an important conversation.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Worse, Akira motives him to do better in matters he usually doesn’t bother himself with; like paying attention to classes and trying harder to study. Even in the face of those horrible rumors, his leader still pops the best grades in his class. Watching the guy walking down the school’s halls with his chin up and gaze straight ahead despite the endless whispers and glares is inspiring, to say the least. Despite the hardships thrown at him, the guy still manages to smile and crack jokes, emboldening Ryuji and his teammates with their own affairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All things listed are happenings Ryuji has never experienced, therefore upbringing his confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem obviously lies in the blonde himself, but a guy like him needs an outlet. Someone to blame it on. And there’s only one person that fits the bill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” He curses to himself, crushing an empty can of coke against the side of his head as he slumps loudly on the nearby bench of the courtyard, “I ‘effing hate this.” He stares at his shaking leg, moving up and down nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They agreed to meet at their hideout, but Ryuji isn’t ready to face his friend yet. He searches for his cellphone, thinking hard for an excuse to bail out from the meeting when he hears footsteps, prompting him to look up from the screen to see the one face he’s been trying to push out of his head—and he’s alone. For once, Ryuji wishes for Morgana’s company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk about shitty luck…” The blonde grumbles lowly, hopefully going unheard by the second pair of ears in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy meeting you here.” Says the bespectacled boy, hands in pockets as usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing here?” Ryuji questions a little harsher than he intended to, quickly looking away and down at his frayed sneakers, “Don’t  you have class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji doesn’t reply. The answer should be obvious. From the corner of his chestnut eyes, he watches his friend fumble his pockets for change and quietly make his way to the vending machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here for a drink, but you know,” Akira mutters and Ryuji braces himself. He’s momentarily relieved he doesn’t have to see his stupidly handsome face, “It would be great to know why my best friend is avoiding me. I’m used to others doing it, but this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ouch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji scratches the back of his head, “What’re you on about?” He mumbles quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Akira turns around and Ryuji is a little bit surprised to see a small frown on his usually stoic face—not that he should have; Akira is authoritative when he needs to be and he knows best, “Ann told me to give you time, but I think three weeks is too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji grimaces, still staring at the once-white toes of his shoes. Akira exaggerates. It was more like two and a half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, something about what he said brushed him the wrong way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you guys talked, huh?” Ryujj grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see how this is about her, but yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you two’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> chummy now, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Akira tilts his head and it’s a pleasant sight. Ryuji catches the shift of his frizzy hair falling over his right eye and how the sunlight briefly reflects on his glasses, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act all stupid with me,” Frustrated, Ryuji stands up with his hands fisted and teeth gritted, “I know you’ve been gettin’ real close with her. I’ve seen you spendin’ an awful lot of time together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you making this about—?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a guttural curse, Ryuji slams his clenched hand against the vending machine, fist whizzing past Akira’s cheek before connecting with the glass. Those cool, silver eyes stretch out and Akira’s body flinches and tenses back against the machine, barely noticeable if Ryuji wasn’t as close as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me!” Ryuji shouts. He’s overreacting, but once it’s out of his system, he can’t control his mouth, “I know you all think I’m some kind of idiot, but somethings I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> for sure. You like her, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At those words, Akira quickly shakes his head, “No, we’re just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends? Stop lying to me. It’s crazy obvious that you two got somethin’ goin’ on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuji, calm down. You’re overreacting,” Those are the magic words—or a switch of sorts—that slowly pacify the fuming blonde. Eventually, Ryuji pulls his fist back. He remains rooted to the spot though, “Talk to me. I… want to understand you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji grumbles quietly, thinking that it’s probably a bad idea, but those metallic eyes lure him in. He can’t say no to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna know so bad?” Ryuji bites the inside of his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he does,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m fu—I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘effing</span>
  </em>
  <span> frustrated and… and angry and I dunno why, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you bein’ here doesn’t help at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The distraught look on Akira’s face is priceless, as if that is the worst thing anyone has ever said to him, “Did I… do something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji looks away with his bottom lip between his teeth, “Well, for starters… how about you get out of my frickin’ head?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira is stunned for a moment, processing the blonde’s words for a few seconds, “Your… head?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is gonna be so goddamn embarrassing so you better </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell anyone, y’hear?” Ryuji clears his throat and clings to the collar of his t-shirt, suddenly feeling hot under the fabric, “The thing is... everytime I look at you, I feel… stupid. Stupid… er. I can’t think straight and I say the dumbest crap ever. Whenever you’re around, I dunno where to put my hands on—hell, I even forget to </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk </span>
  </em>
  <span>right. I get so angry when I see you and Ann together, but no matter how much I try, I can’t make sense of it and it’s so damn frustrating!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji tightens his fists again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get it now?” Ryuji snaps, stepping closer and shoving a rigid finger against Akira’s chest, “You mess with my head and drive me </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so how do you expect to help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure it can’t get more obvious than this,” Akira replies, swiftly looking at the space between them with a rosy hue on his cheeks, “But I’ll give you a hint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, as swift as he is Joker in the Metaverse, Akira closes the distance between them, hands fettering to Ryuji’s shirt before pulling him for a reckless kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji gasps and chokes as the scattered pieces in his mind connect. Unfortunately by then, Akira preens and clears his throat. Red drips to his neck, “That, um… it’s fine if you want to avoid me for a couple more weeks—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Ryuji has other ideas. He slams his friend back against the machine and presses one arm on the glass, just above Akira’s dark hair, while the other pins him with a steely grip on his hip. Then, without an ounce of hesitation, Ryuji kisses his friend hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The head of the Phantom Thieves gasps and his eyes swell as Ryuji takes his breath away until he melts, body unwinding and fingers knotting on Ryuji’s shirt to tug him closer. Bodies flushed, the kiss drags out. It was clumsy and messy, chins smeared with dribble and the angles a bit uncomfortable. Ryuji has never kissed before, but the second he felt the graze of Akira’s lips, there wasn’t anything else in the world he cared more about than wrecking his friend. He bites and sucks his lips, leaving shaded bruises behind before licking inside his mouth. Akira moans as he opens up and Ryuji </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>it; a keen shiver that shakes his bones and prickles his skin, urging him to press harder until their haunches brush and shimmying deeper until their tongues caress each other. The hand that rests on Akira’s hip crawls up and inside his school shirt, fingers touching and squeezing the intimate skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira moans and tilts his face to catch some air while the blonde cocks his head to kiss the slope of his neck, “Ryuji…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Ryuji doesn’t listen, loud and vulgar as he mouths his skin while his hands roam wildly. He delights in the breathless sounds his friend makes and the shivers his body releases, multiplied when their bulges rub together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Ryuji curses, teeth biting into the hard skin of Akira’s collarbone as he chases the sensation, grinding hard and fast on his friend. The friction is sweltering, but highly addictive, and Ryuji wants more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is, until the school bell rings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap,” He detaches from Akira’s body with a groan, just realizing he was sweating from head to toe, “This sucks.” He shakes from the excitement and struggles in controlling himself from taking Akira’s handsome face into his hands and eating his face out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To all appearances, Akira isn’t looking good either. He can barely keep himself on his feet, panting with his lips bruised and cheeks drenched in a passionate red, from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, I was such an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira chuckles breathlessly, straightening up and wiping his mouth, “Thinking was never your thing anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerk. I’m takin’ a leak. Coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira smirks and Ryuji wants to wipe it from his face. With his mouth, “After you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right after hearing the click of the stall’s door closing, Ryuji shoves his best friend against the wall and joins their mouths and bodies for a long, heated kiss. Their cellphones ring several times, echoing inside the closed walls of the bathroom, but both boys ignore it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji holds his partner tighter while Akira’s arms go around his neck, fingers losing themselves in his blonde hair. With his pants still unbearably tight and uncomfortable, the blonde grinds his bulge on Akira’s loins and garners an unchaste sound from his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot.” Akira complains, short of breath after momentarily parting, noses touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, lemme just—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black vests on the floor and pants halfway down, Ryuji continues to hog Akira’s mouth, who had his legs around Ryuji’s hips while the blonde mills his lap without mercy. They stop only to touch each other more intimately. With their sweaty foreheads glued and gaze pointed down, they stare at the blurry sight of their hands stroking each other’s cocks, watching as they swell and spurt white between their bodies, turning jelly in the afterglow as they kiss lazily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, that felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>gooooood,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji hums against Akira’s lips, hot breath caressing his skin, “Hey, I… I’m sorry for avoiding you like that,” Ashamed, Ryuji looks at the tiled floor, “That was a real shitty thing to do. I’m good if you wanna… not talk to me ever. I know now that I really like you, more than just my best bud, so… thanks for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I noticed,” Akira laughs and nips Ryuji’s cheek, “I’m not sure if you realized but… I feel the same, Ryuji. I don’t want to stop talking to you. Ever. Actually, I was planning on inviting you to my room tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Ryuji’s perky smile returns, with a blush on his cheeks as a bonus, “What’re we waiting for then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>